


Ride Home Laughing

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you dare,” Sid told him in his most captainly voice, and scowled up at him.  It didn’t work.</p><p>Geno ran his fingers up Sid’s sides and across his ribs, and Sid shrieked and tried to flail away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Home Laughing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflights/gifts).



> SO THIS IS ALL ALLIE'S FAULT BASICALLY. I violated my own personal convictions to write this fic, and by that I mean I'm pretty sure I'm the only person on earth who doesn't think Sidney is ticklish, so naturally I'm the one to write this fic. I make a lot of sense as a person.
> 
> Title from Babel by Mumford & Sons

Sid had a strict “no sex during injuries” rule, which he always stuck to. Mostly. So when he found out Geno had been cleared for contact, he thought it was perfectly reasonable to get a little excited at being able to fuck his boyfriend again. Geno certainly didn’t complain when he herded him upstairs to their room and shoved off their clothes. 

Sid let Geno press him down into the mattress, grinning into Geno’s mouth as they kissed. He could feel Geno’s answering grin, and then one of his hands stroking up Sid’s side.

Sid let out a strangled noise that he desperately tried to stifle. Geno jerked back a little in surprise, and they stared at each other for a long moment, Sid furiously trying to fight the heat rising in his cheeks. Sid could see the exact moment of realization across Geno’s face, and he grinned mischievously down at Sid.

“Don’t you dare,” Sid told him in his most captainly voice, and scowled up at him. It didn’t work.

Geno ran his fingers up Sid’s sides and across his ribs, and Sid shrieked and tried to flail away, but Geno was still sitting on his legs and he couldn’t move. 

“Hold still, Sid,” Geno chided him, laughing that rich, wonderful laugh that Sid had never hated more than that moment. 

“I _would_ , if you would just _stop that_ ,” Sid shouted at him breathlessly. Geno, the bastard, chose that moment to reach behind him and squeeze Sid’s knee, and Sid thrashed under him, laughing helplessly.

Geno mercifully stopped then to lean down and kiss Sid again. A grin against his mouth was the only warning Sid got before Geno’s questing fingers returned and Sid had to break the kiss, throwing his head back and honking with laughter. Geno buried his face in Sid’s shoulder and nearly cried from laughter.

Sid summoned up all his mental fortitude and flipped them over, taking Geno by surprise and pinning him to the bed.

“Enough,” Sid said firmly. “I did not come here to be _attacked_ and- _will you stop that?!_ ” He smacked Geno’s arm when he started giggling again.

“Ugh, you’re such a moron,” Sid huffed, and Geno tugged him back down, still sniggering. Sid felt himself traitorously smiling back, defenseless against a happy Geno.

“Honestly, it’s like you don’t even _want_ sex,” he complained, plucking Geno’s fingers off his stomach when it seemed like he was gearing up for another attack. Geno hummed happily underneath him.

“Sex nice. Sid better.” He beamed up at him sweetly. Sid tried to glare at him, but couldn’t help the pleased smile tugging at his mouth. One of Geno’s hands snuck down and wrapped around Sid’s dick. He’d forgotten he was even still hard.

“But both together best.” Geno told him seriously, eyes smiling. Sid let out a bizarre noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a moan. Geno grinned. Sid smacked him again. 

Geno twisted his hand and Sid moaned and thrust down against Geno. He belatedly realized that some collaboration would probably be appreciated, and palmed Geno’s dick. Beneath him, Geno groaned and tugged Sid down for a deep, wet kiss. Sid ground down hard, panting into Geno’s mouth. Geno smiled into his mouth, and his other, unoccupied hand slid down from Sid’s hair and danced across Sid’s stomach. 

“God, you _asshole_ ,” Sid shrieked, thrashing atop him, torn between escaping Geno’s tickling fingers and thrusting into the hand on his dick. Geno stroked his thumb under the head of his cock, and then Sid came harder that he could remember in his life, collapsing on top of Geno.

When he was finally able to catch his breath, he realized Geno was still hard and his erection was poking into Sid’s stomach.

“I don’t know if you deserve this,” he told Geno loftily, palming his cock and mouthing along Geno’s neck.

“Sid best,” Geno said solemnly, the effect of which was immediately ruined by him groaning and arching up into Sid’s fist. 

“The very best,” Sid reminded him, and quickened his pace until Geno came too, gasping breathlessly. Sid made a face at his filthy hand and wiped it on Geno’s stomach.

“Hey,” Geno protested weakly, eyes still closed.

“Oh don’t even start with me,” Sid told him sternly. Geno started giggling again and tugged Sid down into the circle of his arms. 

“Love you, Sid,” he huffed into Sid’s hair, and Sid could feel his smile. Sid rolled over so they were facing each other and poked Geno in the chest.

“You’re so lucky you’re cute and I love you back,” he told him, ignoring the grin twitching at his own mouth. Geno beamed brightly at him.

“Very lucky,” he assured him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, those two. They're _so gross_ , you guys.


End file.
